Angel Walker
by Thieving Fox
Summary: Allen has a secret and now that he has met another of his kind and watched them die, he isn't so sure about telling his friends.


**Disclaimer: **i don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

and here is a randome story about angels! and dgm! its quite odd. enjoy!

* * *

Allen ran a hand over one of his wings. The blinding white feathers were soft to the touch.

"Allen?" Lenalee called, knocking on his door. The boy quickly made the wings disapear, checking to make sure there were no stray feathers on his bed.

"Come in." he said. The girl entered his room, looking around.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, "Komui said that you ran away from the science department, pale as a ghost."

"O-oh...that."

"What's the matter?"

"I...I was just a bit shocked."

"About what?" Lenalee asked, sitting down next to him. She noticed Allen flinch at her question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." she assured him, smiling.

"Thanks." he murmured, relaxing.

"Sure. Are you coming on the mission we were assigned? We're supposed to leave tomorrow."

"Of course. I still need to pack, though." he told her, sighing.

"Then I'll leave you to that. I need to go get the information from Komui. He said something about last minute changes."

"Ok." He watchd her go, his mind lost in the memories of earlier that day.

_"We found an akuma...well we think it's an akuma. Its nothing we've ever seen before!" Reever exclaimed._

_"Really?" Komui asked, looking interesting. Allen was standing next to him. _

_"Would you come look at it sir?" he asked._

_"Of course." Komui said, following Reever into the Science Department._

_Allen's eyes widened as they entered. A human...a human was lying on the table, eyes distant, white wings stretched out on either side of him, pinned down to the examination table._

_"Th-that's awful!" Allen cried, appalled. Komui glanced at him, surprised. To him the creature on the table looked like an akuma with leathery wings pinned to the table. To komui, it was a completely different image._

_"Allen...are you ok?" He asked, concerned. Allen took a shaky breath and nodded. Komui watched him for a moment then turned back to the 'akuma' on the table._

_Allen watched as it turned its head to look at him, eyes coming to life._

_"Allen..." it said without moving its lips, "It's nice to see the last...the prophesized one...right in front of me...before I die."_

_"Wh-what?" Allen gasped, surprised._

_"Another one...just like me..." it sounded like it was dying, its voice coming out in gasps._

_Komui and the others didn't seem to notice that the creature was speaking, or that it was even looking at Allen. _

_"Wh-what are you?" Allen whispered._

_"I'm...just like you." it told him, glancing down at its wings. Allen realized that he must be the only one who could see its true form._

_"You're right...they can't see me...they see an akuma with wings."_

_"Why?" Allen gasped, "Why are you doing that? They'll kill you!"_

_"Yes, but the won't...won't find...out..." It told him, giving him a slight nodd and closing its eyes._

_Allen could feel its life slipping away, felt his breath get caught in his throat, saw it soul...drift away._

Allen shook his head quickly, trying to get the image out of his head. It had made him sick with terror and disgust.

That creature had been just like him and now the fear of being captured and stretched out on an examination table haunted him. If Lenalee and the others found out about him, woudl they do that? Would they think he was a monster and lay him out for examination?

He calmed his rising panic, realizing that he was hyperventilating and got up. He needed to pack, needed to think about the task at hand. Nightmares could be thought about later.

oOo

The next morning proved to be uncomfortable. He didn't wake up to his alarm, tripped down the stairs to breakfast, and almost swallowed his fork. His throat still hurt from the dreadful event.

"Allen, you seem really out of it!" Lavi commented, coming up next to him, a grin on his face.

"Yeah..." Allen murmured, "Didn't sleep well."

"That was quite a fall this morning."

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"You should be more careful."

"It's not like I _try _hurt myself!" he snapped, walking faster to get away from his friend. Lavi stared after him, surprised.

The train came to the bridge they planned to board from. And, as Allen expected, it didn't go well.

"Geez, Allen!" Lenalee cried as she pulled him onto the top of the train, "Be more careful!" he had almost slipped completely off the side of the train.

"Thanks," he murmured as they got inside.

oOo

The trip actually became quite fun after that. The three exorcists (Lenalee, Lavi and Allen) chatted happily in their compartment. Nothing unexpected came up and no akuma attempted to take their train.

"I hope it's a simple mission!" Lavi commented, "Then we can relax for a while afterwards and maybe even explore the town a bit."

"We couldn't; we're supposed to head back as soon as we're done." Lenalee told him firmly.

"Aw, come on, Lenalee! What's one extra day going to do?" Lavi grinned.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Lavi!"

"Just one little, 24-hour day, please please plea--"

"NO!"

"Come on! It's not like Komui is going to be spying on us to see when we're done! Just one day!" he pleaded. Lenalee couldn't take it anymore and gave in.

"Fine...only one day and only if it's a simple mission, ok?" she replied, looking sternly at Lavi. The bookman-in-training gave a victorious gesture, grinning at Allen.

Allen was laughing; he couldn't help it. The two were hilarious when they bickered.

"An extra day sounds good to me." Allen told them, smiling. Lenalee sighed unhappily. She knew Lavi was going to flaunt his victory for the rest of the train ride.

"Victory is mine!" Lavi cried, finding nothing better to do.

oOo

Allen followed Lenalee and Lavi down the deserted street. He could feel unwelcoming eyes following them, making them uneasy.

"I don't like this." Lenalee whispered; her voice surprisingly loud in the silence.

"Me neither. I don't think this will be a simple mission." Lavi murmured. Allen remained silent. He was waiting for his eye to activate.

"Anything yet, Allen?" Lavi asked; his hand on his hammer. Allen shook his head, removing his glove.

The three continued down the street in the general direction of the Inn. When they arrived, Lenalee knocked three times. The sound echoed through the dark street.

"Who is it?!" A voice hissed from behind the door.

"Vi-visitors from the Black Order." Lenalee informed her.

"We don't like Exorcists! Go away!" the woman cried. The three looked at eachother in confusion.

"Now what?" Lavi muttered. Allen was staring down the street.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Akuma." he whispered. His eye had activated. The Exorcists were suddenly in fighting stances, weapons ready.

"Where?" Lavi asked in a quiet voice. Allen pointed to his left, not looking there.

"Three to the left, in front of Lavi. Five behind me, in front of Lenalee. They're in the alley. Two more in front of me and two inside the Inn. A dozen in all."

"What level?"

"Seven level 2." he murmured. He hear Lavi swear under his breath.

"Don't move." a stranger's voice suddenly hissed from the darkness. "don't move and we don't kill the people in the Inn." Allen glanced sharply towards the voice.

A strikingly handsome man came out of the gloom. He was clad in a well kept suit. He bowed to them, removing his tophat for a swift moment.

"Tyki Mikk." Lenalee whispered, eyes wide.


End file.
